


Stepping into Other Worlds

by Skeren



Series: World Glimpses [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of 100 word drabbles using the prompt of a line from a book as their beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> For the first chapter the book is Phantoms, by Dean Koontz
> 
> Originally written August 2009.

The scream was distant and brief. 

It was the scream of someone that was in pain, but knew the end was close. It was the scream of someone who tried to save everyone. It was, in the end, a scream that was consumed by the mountains.

If only that scream had been heard. He descended from the mountains like a vengeful god, raining fire and pain upon anyone who crossed his path. He was merciless, he was brutal. He caused many more screams, but these were the screams of futility, disbelief and anger. 

Many had little time to wish they’d heard the first as Nibelheim burned.


	2. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snow Queen, by Mercedes Lackey for this one. I changed the name and the gender of the speaker on my line.

“You’re not like any Fairy Godmother I’ve ever heard of,” young Tifa said, sullenly, her voice echoing in the enormous, and otherwise empty, throne room.

The masculine voice that answered her was very amused. “More like a Fairy Godfather. I’m not going to let you out of the mansion just because you’re upset with me.”

“You should!” She scowled, hands smoothing down the stupidly frilly dress she’d been presented with that morning. “Before Cloud gets here and kills you for keeping me here!”

“It’s good you have faith in your champion princess, but have a little faith in me as well, won’t you?” The red eyed man smirked as he slipped into the room.

Tifa reminded herself that hitting him wouldn’t be staying in character.


	3. Catfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House On Olive Street, by Robyn Carr. Only the name was changed.

Scarlet sensed something was wrong immediately, but since she was not a woman who lived by her instincts, she did nothing.

She realized she might have to work on that as she came face to face with the terrorists plaguing Shinra. They were here, in _her_ domain, ruining _her_ wonderful plans. Her weaponry was superior to theirs, yet here they were, doing their best to make a fool of her.

She didn’t let the situation stand unchallenged, and she, being the practical woman she was, took advantage of that little chance the fool girl gave her to let out a bit of her anger.

Still, retribution would have been less painful if the girl hadn’t hit back.


	4. Not a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty by A.N. Roquelaure. Changed the word Prince to Scientist.

The Scientist had all his young life known the story of Sleeping Beauty, cursed to sleep for a hundred years, with her parents, the King and Queen, and all the Court, after pricking her finger on a spindle. 

Finding her and being allowed to handle her sleeping form made him realize that she, Sleeping Beauty, was far above parents and courts. She was a goddess. 

Waking her would be cruelty in this imperfect world. Her hold on him was immediate, his desire to do all in his power to make the world to her image powerful. 

So he yielded.

He made a child that could be her vessel, her pride, her knight, her son. Someone to be her toy.

Only then did he wake her, and he was not disappointed. 

Jenova was, indeed, the very essence of perfection.


	5. Magick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first line of the series introduction in Practical Candleburning Rituals by Raymond Buckland. (the series intro is by Carl Weschcke)

To some people, the idea that “magick” can be “practical” comes as a surprise. 

Those people didn’t know that materia wasn’t the end all be all of magic. They didn’t know that it could be a way of life. They didn’t know that the Planet was alive, that it heard and listened. Those people were nothing like her, too cold to know how to make flowers grow. 

They didn’t know that real magic was the chicken soup that made a little girl happy enough to overcome a cold. They didn’t know that a smile was good for the heart.

It made her sad to know that most of them didn’t care.

And never would.


	6. Overlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thief of Always by Clive Barker. Changed the name.

The great gray beast February had eaten Reeve Tuesti alive. 

At every turn there were deadlines, meetings, and an assortment of other things that seemed never ending. It was a lack of respite that only got worse when he heard about the disappearances. 

The disappearances had made it all even worse. The papers had multiplied, the meetings had replicated, and the odds and ends... They’d exploded into a flurry of urgency that left him staring blankly at a wall, not having slept in more than thirty hours. 

It was about that point that he realized he needed help. He just hoped his old friends would be willing.

He needed them.


End file.
